<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the entire universe in your hands and yet you lie and bargain for one man by Sivictis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878822">the entire universe in your hands and yet you lie and bargain for one man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis'>Sivictis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Lost Light's return to Cybertron, Megatron accepted that there existed no hope in the bitter end. However, Rodimus saw the opposite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the entire universe in your hands and yet you lie and bargain for one man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You cared for what others thought</p>
  <p>And there was no inclination to believe that</p>
  <p>Hope existed in the bitter end</p>
  <p>With a type of fury that rivaled the sun</p>
  <p>The stars, the planets, the galaxies</p>
  <p>Nothing compared to the storm that wrought</p>
  <p>You remembered when he took your hand</p>
  <p>Relinquishing the pull of beloved misery</p>
  <p>Without reason and without end</p>
  <p>Despite the entire universe and the world</p>
  <p>Because he loved you anyway</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>(Now read from bottom to top)</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3 Feel free to leave a Kudos and visit my (<a href="https://twitter.com/Sivictis">Twitter</a>) to say hello!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>